A wireless access system has been widely developed to provide various kinds of communication services such as voice and data. Generally, the wireless access system is a multiple access system that can support communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (bandwidth, transmission power, etc.). Examples of the multiple access system include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, and a single carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system.
Recently, a mmWave-based wireless communication system having higher frequency properties than cellular systems has been studied. The mmWave-based wireless communication system requires a synchronization method in consideration of mmWave propagation properties.